Behind the Door's
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Spoilers for 'The God Complex' Amy stumbles across a hallway. What is behind door 51? Door 19? Door 11? and stranger, door number 10?    11/Rose, 10/Rose


**Just watched the 'God Complex' and couldn't let a plot bunny go to waste!**

* * *

><p>There was a moment when the Doctor was gone, and Amy heard things.<p>

Whispers.

Similar to the crack in her wall, the same eerie whispers that caused her to walk forward, to listen and try to figure out what it was.

Rory was gone, trying to help track down someone, while the Doctor raced off to try and find the monster.

She heard it once more, the whispers that drew her towards the door, no, _her_ door. Door number 7, with the little girl at the window, her window.

She ran, quickly darting around and trying to find her way around the endless corridors, trying to escape the voices, but it only got stronger.

And she spun, gasping and tensing as the long passage she had just traveled turned into a short dead end behind her feet. Turning it to a small little area each fastened with a different door, but all of them seemed to be so…so _similar._

On the right, was the door number 19, a fresh coat of paint which seemed to almost be pealing at the very top. Something old and to be respected, hidden behind new and advanced. Strange.

On the left, a door with the number 51. Old and plain, yet still remaining vibrant and ready.

Then a few other numbers, pressed back as if not important. Door number 72, and number 111. All different, and yet the same. And it scared her.

She turned, looking around and then behind her, gasping as the passage had turned to another dead end, trapping her in this little hall with no way out.

At the end of the hall…there were two doors.

The one on the left, she had spotted it the time before, and it was the one that she had felt whispering to her. The black numbers stood out brightly against the pain and tacky hotel theme.

11, bold and ready. And to the right of that, old and yet new much like door 11, stood out another one.

Door 10.

She bit her lip, looking up at the lights then slowly approaching the doors, halting and looking at the door number 11, and turned. Looking immediately to her left, at door number 51.

She twisted the handle, and pushed it open. Stumbling back and wincing at the bright light and pressing her back against the newly closed door.

A spaceship. A spaceship and long corridors with creatures Amy could recognize a mile away shouting at her.

Daleks.

They were shouting something- Satellite 5? What was satellite 5?

She gasped, looking at the man who was pressed against the wall, getting zapped over and over again, falling and rising and screaming out once more.

He wasn't dying.

Amy hurried back, swinging the door open and backing away, continuing to get as far away as she could from the door even when she had escaped from the room. The door swung shut and the small clicking of a lock could be heard, even as she was watching it.

She took a deep breath and looked at the door behind her. Hesitantly reaching out and slowly turning the knob and entering door number 19.

It was clean, nicer than the one before. But a woman was sitting, sitting at some sort of white chair set up in the sickly clean place. The white walls and large wires laying across the ground and more.

She was staring at a wall, a wall between two levers pushed down and in a locking position. Her eyes were trailed on the wall, and she was drawing, writing something as she didn't care to look down. Amy ventured closer, not caring if she was to be harmed by this quiet blonde woman.

_Doctor._

Over and over she had written it. A few small pictures of a man with a suit and amazing brown hair was fixed with it. An old different Tardis and a few other things, like a different Sonic Screwdriver. The Raggedy Doctor's clothes.

"Who are you?" Amy couldn't help but ask, and she gasped as the woman stopped writing and turned her head, brown eyes depthless as she mouthed one word silently.

_"I am the Rose."_

And Amy screamed as she was forced out.

She made an effort to get to her feet and smoothed out her skirt, noticing that the other doors were now equipped with locks, thick locks that even the Sonic would have trouble with.

Only the door 11, and door 10 were still there.

She inched her way to 10, not wanting to see what was inside of her Doctors until she really needed to.

It was the console of the Tardis the Rose had drawn. A coral design with long pillars and a blue green color tint. The central collum was silent and on the floor was a man, keeled over in pain and agony, as he screamed and thrashed.

"I don't want to go!" He screamed, leaning backwards on his long body, and clawing desperately at his glowing gold skin.

Amy scrambled backwards, remembering what had transpired as Melody herself became gold.

The man dropped to the floor, twitching and screaming, tears falling down his face as the Tardis thumped quickly, frantically almost.

"I'm sorry." He cried a new wave of tears as the glowing intensified.

"I'm so so sorry Rose." He breathed and craned his neck back, screaming as his body became fire, pushing Amy back, but not before she watched as the Tardis screamed as the fire burned her, destroying her and causing the ground to shake.

They were crashing.

And her Raggedy Doctor stood, in the hair and fraying clothes, a hint of fire still on the one sleeve as he panted for breath.

And Amy flew out.

She watched as the door swung shut, locking and pressing further back in the frame.

The Doctor had done that golden light thing. Changed his body just as Melody had. How often did he change his body? And why did he change from such a handsome form to…now?

Only door 11 remained, and she gently lifted herself to her feet, wondering a little more who this 'Rose' was. Was she important? A great friend? The old Doctor knew her, he was apologizing to her. Did she not want him to change or something?

Door 11 swung open, and she stepped inside, frowning at the dark scene.

It was nothing, a open area with two moons in the sky, one missing half while magma poured out like a wound in the sky. The trees were ashen twigs, and the grass was all gone.

A white monument stood in the middle, a table.

And The Rose was sprawled out, lying on her side with her gold hair like a fan behind her. Scarlet liquid was pulsing from her gut, dying her leather jacket a darker shade, and her blood spelled out a few words, glowing almost as they were still fresh.

_'You promised me forever.'_

The room ejected her.

"Amy!" She finished rolling and looked up with a groan at Rory, who was standing over her. One look back at the hallway, no door number 10, or a door number 51.

No door number 11.

Had the Doctor even seen his door yet?

"Yeah." Amy nodded, catching her breath, and scrambling to her feet, looking away and back at him.

"Come on, let's go."

And Amy Pond ran away, convincing herself, that one day. She'd trick the Doctor to tell her about Rose.


End file.
